Light-emitting elements are known in which, for example, a wavelength converting member in which phosphor particles are dispersed in a resin such as epoxy or silicone is disposed in contact with a blue LED element. In recent applications, LEDs are increasingly replaced by laser diodes (LDs) which have a high energy efficiency and are easily adaptable to miniaturization and increase in output.
Lasers apply high-energy light to a local site. When laser light is focused onto a resin, the irradiated site is burnt. To this problem, an approach has been presented in which a ring-shaped wavelength converting member is irradiated with laser light while being rotated at a high speed to prevent burning (Patent Literature 1).
The above approach leads to an increase in size and complication of tools and apparatuses, causing the system to undergo significant limitation. Further, use has been proposed of all-inorganic wavelength converting members that contain an inorganic binder in place of a resin (Patent Literatures 2 to 7).